When Jasper Met Alice
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: New girl Alice Brandon moves to Forks and catches Jasper. Will they fall in love, or will Jasper's self-control issue make it a mistke, find out! reg. pairings includes Bella, just pretend Alice never exsisted.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. (sniff, sniff)**

**A/N: Okay random thing I thought would be sweet.**

_**Alice's POV**_

To start off my day I had to go to a new school, in a new town, with all new people. And I was always odd girl out, cause I was about 4'9 tall, I weighed only 85 pounds and I was always seemed pixie-like to people.

When I walked in the cafeteria that day for lunch, that's when I saw him; tall, blonde, and beautiful gold eyes, I couldn't help but stare. I sat down at my lunch table; alone. It was actually pathetic.

_**Jasper's POV**_

She was beautiful, I had just laid my eyes on the lonely girl; she was short, had black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She was sitting alone at her lunch table, but not for long. I got up but someones hand grabbed me, I looked down at Rosalie, my "twin sister". "Where are you going?" she asked, I shrugged, and then crossed the lunch room. I was approaching behind her, then I tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at me, and then looked quite stunned. "Hello I'm Jasper Hale, you were sitting alone, and I was wondering if I could maybe sit with you?" I asked, my choice of words weren't brilliant. How could I get tongue-tied over a human? "Yes, you can sit. I'm Alice Brandon." she said holding out her hand, I shook it then sat down across from her, I swear I heard Edward ask. "What the heck is he doing?" nosy mind reading vampire. "So, Alice where are you from?" I asked. "New York." she said, her beautiful eyes twinkeled. "Really, that's a fascinating city, I must say. Beautiful." I said, as I finished she thought I was talking about New York, but I was talking about what sat in front of me; Mary Alice Brandon. I had heard her name a few times, from Edward and Bella talking about the new girl.

"Where are you from?" she asked. "Well, I'm not exactly _from _anywhere, you see; my family moves around." I informed, she nodded her dainty head. "Have you been in Forks awhile?" she asked. "Two years, you?" I asked, she smiled. "Two weeks." she said, I smiled back at her. I heard Emmett say "Rose, don't be a witch." from across the cafeteria, I rolled my eyes.

"So, my family's throwing a party, and I would love if you could come." I said, her smile widened. "Uh, yeah, I can probably make it. What's the party for?" she asked, I smiled; she can come! "My birthday, not a big deal to me, but my sister insists on a party. She just needs an excuse for one." I said, Alice was blushing, and Edward was laughing hard, at her thoughts most likely. "I would love to come, thank you." she said shrugging her dainty shoulder. "Well I will pick you up, Friday night at six o'clock." I said, she smiled bigger. "Is this a date?" she asked. "If you want it to be." I told her, she blushed then giggeled like a school girl. This made me laugh, she was adorable.

_**Alice's POV**_

I couldn't believe it was finally Friday. The week had passed so slow, but Jasper sat with me at lunch everyday. I hadn't met his family, but he said I would tonight. It took me forever to decide what to wear, I finally setteled on a silver sequined mini-dress with black leggings that ended below the knee, and black ballet flats. I was less colorful than usual, but tonight I wanted it to be perfect.

I decided on a pair of silver hoop earrings, and no other jewlery, I didn't want to be overpowered. I heard a horn honk outside, I squealed. I ran down the stairs and out the door, not grabbing a jacket, it was pretty warm tonight, and not raining. He opened the door for me. "You look beautiful tonight." he said as I got in the car, I giggeled. "Not to bad yourself." I said, he smiled and walked around and got in. "Alice, just to warn you, Rosalie is kinda mean." he said, I smiled. "Oh well, I'm kinda used to it." I said, he patted my hand which was sitting on my lap atop my other. "And Edward is a little strange, but he'll be nice because his girlfriend." he said, I just nodded. Edward was strange, everytime I had a funny or weird thought, he laughed. And Rosalie, everytime I looked at her she was glaring at me. "I'll be fine, trust me." I said. We pulled into his house and it was big, okay big is an understatement, try huge. Reading the adoration on my face, Jasper chuckeled. He helped me out, and I realized no one's cars were hear, except his family's. "Where's everybody?" I asked, Jasper took my hand. "I'll admit, I brought you forty-five minutes early." he said smiling, his smile made me giggle and blush, why did that happen to me?

We walked in, and were instantly greeted by a nice looking woman holding lemon squares. "Hello, you must be Alice, I'm Esme." she said her voice was soft. "Yes, pleasure to meet." I said shaking her hand, then she hugged me. Weird. I thought. Then Edward walked in smiling. "Hello Alice, I'm Edward, nice to finally meet you; you're all Jasper talks about. It's always; Alice this, Alice that, her hair smells wonderful, she's so pretty, I love her." Edward finally stopped because Jasper hit him, I blushed and smiled. "Nice to meet you as well." I said with a hint of laughter in my voice. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Watch yourself around Jasper." I thought he was teasing, but he seemed to solemn, to serious. I laughed softly, not knowing how to take it. Jasper was glaring at Edward, Esme looked at Edward then Jasper the me. "Alice, why don't I show you my room." Jasper said clutching my hand and dragging me away before I could protest, which I wasn't going to.

We entered his room, there were paintings everywhere, he was an artist I gathered. There was an easel and paint. I loved it. "Oh, Jasper this is so neat." I said looking around at the work all over his walls. "This is my favorite." he said, pointing to a painting. It took me a second to realize it was... me.

"Oh, wow, that's amazing." I said as I touched the frame, he got it perfect, down the small freckle on the side of my forehead. He turned towards me. "But it's not nearly as amazing as you are in real life, that's just your physical beauty caught on paper. But your inside beauty and kindness is something I'll never be able to paint, or explain for that matter." he said, that was the most flattering thing I had ever heard. "Thank you." I breathed lost in his gold eyes, he chuckeled. "No, thank you." he said, then he kissed me. HE KISSED ME! I wanted to scream that to the world, but right now I couldn't hardly breathe, I was so happy.

A knock on the door sounded a moment later. "Hey Jasper, can I get a hand out here?" I heard Rosalie say. "Sure." Jasper said, he clutched my hand and dragged me with him.

We walked into the living room, which was decked out with a sound system, and streamers and a banner that read "Happy Birthday Jasper!" It was really nice. Jasper was helping Rosalie hang a streamer while I looked through some CD's.

Then a strong hand grasped my small shoulder, I jumped. When I turned around the one that must be Emmett stood there smiling goofily. "Boo." he said, I smiled.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I saw Emmett hasseling Alice and walked over to them, and draped my arm arounder her dainty shoulders. "Emmett I see you have met Alice." I said, they both nodded, Alice was about to say something when the doorbell rang, Bella and Rosalie went to get it.

About thirty minutes later everyone was here and we were all dancing. I was trying to find Alice when 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield came on. I finally spotted Alice dancing with Rosalie and Bella, _"Release your inhabitions feel the rain on your skin."_ blared through the speakers, Alice caressed her arm when they said skin, Rose and Bella had done that too, but Alice was standing out, she was standing in the middle. Your eyes just immediatly traveled to her. Beautiful. Was the only word I could ponder.

I walked over to them, Alice spotted me and smiled brightly. I walked over and twirled her, Rose gave me a look, Bella just smiled. I lead Alice off to the kitchen, no one was in here, but the music was still able to be heard quite plainly, even for a human.

"What are we doing?" she asked, I shrugged. "You looked great on the dance floor." I said, she blushed. It was cute, little Mary Alice being flattered by me.

Then 'Beautiful Eyes' by Taylor Swift came on. "Mary Alice Brandon, may I have this dance?" I asked trying to be formal. "Of course." she said, smiling. We started slow dancing. "Somehow I think this is written about you." I said looking in her beautiful blue eyes, she blushed... again.

_Beautiful Eyes, by Taylor Swift._

_Your beautiful eyes, stare right into mine. And sometimes I think of you late at night. I don't why, I want to be somewhere where you are, I want to be where..._

_You're here, your eyes are looking into mine. So baby make me fly, My heart has never felt this way before I'm looking through your, I'm looking through your eyes._

_I wake up I'm alive, in only a little while... I cry. Cause you're my lullaby, so baby come hold me tight cause I-I, _

_I want to be everything you need, I want to be where..._

_You're here, your eyes are looking into mine, so baby make me fly, my heart has never felt this way before, I'm looking through your, I'm looking through eyes._

_Just as long as you're mine, I'll be your evrything tonight. _

_Let me love you, kiss you, baby let me miss you. Let me see your, dream about, dream about, your eyes. Eyes, eyes, beautiful eyes._

The song ended, and our eyes hadn't torn away yet. We stopped dancing, we were standing in the middle of the kitchen, I was still holding her around the waist as I did when we were dancing, she still had her hand on my shoulder, and I held the opposite one.

"Alice?" I asked. "What?" she whispered. "I know it's strange, and we haven't known eachother long but... I love you." I finally finished. "Jasper, I love you to." she whispered, she looked breathless, and if I was correct; that happens when you love someone.

I heard someone clear their throat, both our heads snapped towards the doorway. Edward stood there, looking unpleased.

"Jasper I need to talk to you." he said, I looked at Alice she nodded. I followed Edward out the back door. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" he asked. "What?" I was confused by now. "You can't date a human." he said, I was really confused now. "You are!" I exclaimed. "That's different, I don't have self-control issues." he said, I wanted to punch him now. "Shut up, this is different. I love Alice, just like you love Bella... I couldn't, I wouldn't hurt her, ever." I said, he shook his head.

"Jasper I know it's hard, but you can't do this, you have to let Alice go.'' he said, my head snapped up at him. "Yeah, well, I'll dump Alice, when you dump Bella." I said in a low voice, Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "I already left Bella to protect her, because I _love_ her. And if you love Alice, you'll let her go." he said. "Edward, how did leaving Bella work out, she was jumping off cliffs for God's sakes. I'm protecting her." as I said that Edward tensed.

"I know it's dangerous, but she'll get over it, they always do." then I punched him and tackeled him, and tore hair out of his head. Esme and Carlisle came running out, Carlisle drug me off Edward. "What is going on?!" Esme yelled. "I'm going to make Edward lunch!" I screamed lunging at him and we were hitting eachother, by now the rest of the family, including Bella and Alice, were outside. Emmett was trying to rip me off Edward but I was still tearing at him, and him me. "You got to keep Bella! I'M KEEPING ALICE!" I screamed, the girls gasped. "Rosalie take Alice inside, now get her inside!" Carlisle demanded, she was going to find out our secret soon enough. "I'm going to make you wish you didn't exsist!" I yelled. "Jasper calm down, what's going on?" Carlisle insisted, I let out a breath, I needed to calm down. "Edward said I needed to leave Alice because she's human." I said.

"Because you have no control!" Edward yelled. "Edward!" Esme snapped at him. "It's not fair, he has Bella, she's human." I said pointing to her, she just stared nervously at us, Alice and Rose had went inside and the party was dieing down.

"I know I have no self-control over my actions, but think about it, the past year-and-a-half I've had one slip-up at Bella's party, and I love Alice, I'd never hurt." I said willing myself to calm down. "Jasper, I personally agree with you, you have learned self-control at school and at home with Bella being around. Son, I think you can do it." Carlisle said, I was never happier. "Carlisle!" Edward yelled, Carlisle silenced him with a look.

I ran inside to find Alice, I finally found her in the kitchen, it was now midnight, and all the party-goers were gone. Rose was who knows where. She turned to me, waves of confusion were coming off her. I realized my shirt was torn in several places, and a whole in the knee of my jeans. "What's going on?" her voice rang beautifully, I sighed. "Alice, we need to talk." I said, she nodded.

I picked her dainty figure up and sat her on the counter in front of me, like a father would his daughter to treat a skinned knee. Her eyes were searching my face for clues of what I was about to tell her.

"Alice, you may have noticed wer'e not the average family." I started she nodded slowly. "You know today I lied to you, I said it was my 18th birthday. I'm really 146 years old." I said, she looked at me intently, she believed me I could feel it in her emotions. "How?" she asked, her voice was hardly a whisper as she looked at me hard. "Alice, I'm a... vampire." I finished, emotion after emotion ran through her. "Vampire?" she asked in a hollow whisper. "Alice it's hard to explain, but I'm telling the truth." I said squeezing her hand, expecting to feel her fear as she runs away in screaming terror. "I believe you." she whispered, I was actually taken back, it was quite interesting actually. "Jasper, love takes trust, and if you're lying to me, that means you don't love me. But I believe you love me, so I know you must be telling the truth." she said, her voice was in a normal tone.

"I do love you Alice, and that's why I will never hurt you." I said, she smiled. "I know you wouldn't hurt me." she said, she closed her eyes. I realized a rush of tiredness washed over her. "My parents are out of town, but I need to get home." she said, I realized Edward took Bella home. "Would you like me to take you home?" I asked, she nodded and slid off the counter. I sat her in my BMW and she must've drifted off, when we pulled into her house she was out cold. She was so peaceful, so I dug through her purse and found the house key, I carried her up to her room and lay her in her bed. When I was going to go, I realized she had a hold of my shirt. I layed down in the bed next to her, she layed her head on my shoulder.

I lay there in the same position all night. I realized I wasn't tempted once by her honeysuccle and gardenia smell. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I said, she smiled brightly. "Good morning." she said, I sat up and she did to. I looked out her window, it was a sunny day, but I was going to take her for a walk. "Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked. "Yes, but if you're a vampire, what happens if you go out in the sun?" she asked I smiled. "You'll see." I said, I left her room so she could get dressed, I went down to her kitchen and found supply for western omelets. Just as I was sitting her plate on the table she came down. She was wearing a pretty yellow vintage sundress, and silver ballet flats. I smiled at her. "Alice, while you eat I'll run home change, and you won't even know I left." I said kissing the top of her head on my way out. "Okay." she called I was already out the door.

When I came back she was just finishing the dishes. "Thank you for breakfast, it was wonderful." she said. "You are more than welcome." I said, she giggeled like a small child. "Are you ready?" I asked, she nodded.

We walked out her back door into the woods. She was skipping ahead of me, I ran behind her picked her up and spun her around. She squealed and laughed. "Jasper!" she exclaimed, I laughed. We later found an old well, that was stone, its wall sat low to the ground and it was all stone. I sat at one side of the wall it throwing in rocks, Alice sat at the other smelling the pink mum I found her. Our gaze met, she had now officialy witnessed vampire sunlight process.

"I can't believe how you and Bella don't run away screaming as you go." I said she scooted closer, then lay down on her back on the wall, and put her head in my lap. "Why would anyone run away from you?" she asked, I shrugged looking at the ground where our shoes were laying, we had splashed our feet in the water a little while ago. "Alice, you really should be afraid, really." I said, her blue eyes store into mine. "I love you to much to be afraid." she said, I ran my fingers through her silky black hair. "I love you to much to give you anything to be afraid of." I told her, she smiled. "See?" she asked, I nodded.

She sat up and peered into the well. Then she stood, still on the wall. "Be careful don't--" those were all the words I got out before Alice screamed a stone she was standing on was loose and made her lose her balance. I tried to grab her but she fell in head first. It was a wide well, so I dove in after her. I grabbed her waist and swan up. I tried to get her to wake, but she was fading fast. I either had to bite her, or watch her die helplessly. I bit my lip, then bit her hand. I picked her up and ran home. Carlisle was the first one to see us both soaked and me carrying Alice like a prince would carry his princess up to her bed chamber, but this was no fairytale, right now Alice was literally feeling the burn of Hell.

"What happened?" Carlisle yelled as he ran to us. "She fell in a well, and I had to bite her, she was gonna die, I couldn't let her." I said, he looked at me then Alice. He took her from me and had her changed in Rosalie's sweatpants and t-shirt. He was now lying her in Edward's bed for Bella. She was coming to, I dreaded this moment, the screams would start. I had changed into dry clothes, nobody else was home they were hunting. Alice moaned in pain, I was at her side squeezing her hand. "What's happening?" she asked in whisper, cringing. "Honey, I had to save you, I'm sorry." I said, she screamed. Carlisle winced along with me.

An hour later our family burst in, alarmed by Alice's scream. "What did you do?!" Edward yelled, Bella was here now also, looking at Alice terrified. "HELP!" Alice screamed, Esme was at her side. "Honey, I wish I could help you." she said smoothing back Alice's hair. "Please it burns, help!" she cried, Edward glared at me. "I didn't have a choice." I said, Rosalie was now patting her hand talking to her soothingly. Bella just stood there, scared. Alice screamed, that was followed by sobs. "Please!" she yelled.

I prayed to God he would help Alice. "I feel fire!" Alice yelled.

Three days later I waited for Alice, who would wake up any second, the last stage of transformation was unconsciousness and your last wake. Alice stirred, then her red eyes fluttered open. "Jasper?" she asked looking around frantically then her gaze landed on me. "What happened?" she whispered, she grabbed her throat. Rosalie walked in carrying some blood. Alice quickly drank it. "Jasper what happened?" she demanded, Rose left. "Alice, you fell and were dieing, I had to turn you." I said her eyes went wide. "I'm a vampire?" she asked, I nodded solemnly, she smiled. "Thank you." she said, my head snapped up at her. "Jasper, I know you were suffering being around me, kissing me and hugging me hurt you." she said looking in my eyes calmed now. I jumped off the bed. "It's not about me, it's about you!" I yelled, she sighed. "Jasper, I know this is hard, it is for me as well. But wer'e together, and we have forever." she said, my eyes studied her for awhile, she was right about everything, it was so hard to endure kissing her.

"I love you." she whispered, I looked at her from across the room, the smiled, I rushed over and kissed her; and for the first time I wasn't tempted, never would I be again. She pulled away and looked at me then smiled. "I love you to, Alice." I said, taking her hand.

I pulled her off the bed and knelt in front of her. "Mary Alice Brandon, will you take my hand in marriage?" I asked, she was completely shocked. "YES!" she screamed and I slid my mothers ring, that I found while she was asleep. She hugged me, then kissed my cheek. I heard Edward sigh from the living room.

Five months later, Alice was very tame for a new born, she could see the future. And today our future started, our marriage.

"You may now kiss the bride." the minister said, I kissed Alice, she was stunning in her beautiful ball-gown style dress, and Emmett and Edward were my best men. I know breaking tradition. Rosalie and Bella were her bridesmaids.

We were walking out to our honeymoon the limo was outside. People threw rice, and there were doves, Alice had her dream wedding. And most importantly I had Alice, and even more importantly we had eachother. And Love.

**A/N: So did you like it, something I tried and actually worked well, please review and favorite, it means the world to me, really, (tear) LOL! JK. seriously review or I will provoke the Volturi and blame you. (scary music)**


End file.
